La navaja sin filo
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: Una noche lluviosa en Londres, una botella de Ginebra y dos almas atormentadas. Mrs. Lovett sube a la barbería aparentemente serena, mientras en su cabeza libra una batalla con sus pensamientos dolorosos. Mi primer fic, por favor lean :3


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, pero lo hice con mucho amor para todo el fan base de Sweeney Todd :3**

**Mrs. Lovett todo el tiempo se traga sus sentimientos porque debe ser fuerte para sostener a Sweeney, por eso quise plasmar el debate mental que creo que ella tiene cada vez que esta cerca de el. Vivir como ella debe doler demasiado...**

**Es algo muy cortito pero de verdad lleno de sentimientos, espero que les guste. Todas sus observaciones son bien recibidas (:**

**¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Disclaimer:** _**Sweeney Todd y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero ojalá.**_

**LA NAVAJA SIN FILO**

La lluvia cayendo sobre el techo en Londres es algo común, al igual que esos pasos agitados en el piso de arriba.

Sé que espera al Juez, como todos los días. Sé que sigue atormentándose con los recuerdos de un pasado que jamás volverá.

¿Y yo que hago? Nada. Soy la cómplice, la tonta, la que efectúa todos los planes, la que tiene las ideas, la que lo salva de si mismo; soy quien lo mantiene con vida porque si no me muero, soy la que aconseja, la que llora en silencio, soy la panadera, la que sirve la cena... soy la que lo ama, la ingenua, la no correspondida; madre de un hijo que no es mío y viuda del hombre al que no ame tanto como al que no me ama...

Después de todo es tarde. La lluvia es cada vez más violenta, los pasos se vuelven más desesperados. Es cuando más agitado esta su corazón.

No puedo hacer mucho, solo llevarle un vaso y la Ginebra.

_"Déjalo llorar Eleanor, déjalo llorar"_

¿Cómo lo dejo llorar si aun con las pestañas secas estoy igual que el? Yo lo amo. No debe sufrir. Lo amo.

Salgo a la lluvia, hace frío pero igual, subo un escalón._ "El me necesita"_

Subo otro. _"No, ¡Tú lo necesitas!"_

Me detengo, respiro, subo dos, tres, cuatro escalones de golpe. "Soy lo único que tiene, debo estar con el"

Un escalón, gotas de lluvia en la cabeza...

_"El te odia"_

Lágrima, escalón...

_"Yo lo amo"_

Escalofrío, limpia la lágrima con el dorso de la mano... "El ama a Lucy"

- ¡Ella esta muerta, no volverá!

Giro, escalón..._ "Sabes que no es cierto... Algún día el lo sabrá"_

-Cuando eso suceda pagaré las consecuencias.

_"El va a matarte mentirosa"_

Lo sé.

Le miro desde fuera, parada frente a la puerta que es lo único que nos separa..._ "Tan cerca y tan lejos"_. Ahí esta, caminando de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida en la ventana...

_"Esta pensando en el Juez, en Johanna... en Lucy..."_ Lo sé. Es hermoso cuando el piensa.

_"No esta pensando en ti"_. Eso también lo sé.

Da un paso y hecha los ojos al vacío._ "Lucy estará viva, pero ya no es la mujer que el conoció"._

Detiene sus pasos de espaldas a la puerta. Sabe que estoy aquí, ahora puedo pasar.

Se limpia los ojos con la manga de la camisa, estaba llorando... no quiere que yo lo sepa, cree que eso lo hace débil, cree que soy demasiado fuerte solo porque tomo el peso del mundo en mis hombros. Cree que no me derrumbo. La débil soy yo Sweeney.

Abro la puerta.

-¿Estas bien querido? traje Ginebra...

Se queda inmóvil.

_"Ojala supiera darte lo que necesitas Benjamin, Sweeney, Satanás ¡Quién seas!"_

-Gracias... -me responde.

Camina hacia mi y toma la botella. Toma un vaso del tocador, lo sirve y me lo ofrece.

Me quita el otro vaso de las manos y comienza a beber.

_"Tu no me amas"_ Bebe Eleanor, bebe

-La lluvia es... -me quedo muda, observándolo...

-Es hermosa. -concluye el.

Me acerco a la ventana. Que vista más horrenda, alguien debe limpiar esta cosa. Mañana lo haré.

Sirve más Ginebra. _"Bebe Eleanor"_

_"¿Porqué te fuiste Benjamin? Un trago. ¿En dónde esta tu sonrisa?"_

Casi olvido lo mojado que esta mi vestido, mi cabello...

Otro trago me quema la garganta._ "Su sonrisa esta con Lucy"_

Bebo hasta la última gota.

_"Maldita Lucy"_

El estira la mano con la botella y me sirve de nuevo. Me mira a los ojos. Me estremezco. Se voltea.

-Lucy odiaba la lluvia... y la nieve, ella prefería las flores. -dice.

-Pobre, esto siempre ha sido Londres...

-Lo sé. -da una risa ahogada, enferma.

Me mira de nuevo, lo miro, respira y respiro.

_"Mi aliento es el tuyo Sweeney"_ No se en que momento vine a parar aquí.

-Ya te dije que la vida es para los vivos cariño, deja de pensar en eso...

_"Maldita Lucy... por favor ¡Olvídala!"_

Asiente con la cabeza y bebe, bebe un vaso, bebe dos...

_"Mírame ¡Aquí estoy!"_

Me ignora... me mira pero no es a mi a quien ve. Duele admitir que entiendo como desmenuza mi rosto para encontrar algo que le recuerde a ella; tal vez si lo tuviera me amaría, pero no lo encontrará, no soy tan perfecta.

Mis rizos no son rubios, ni mis ojos tan brillantes, ni mi piel tan rosada... ni mi mundo tan colorido.

_"Mi mundo eres tú Sweeney"_

_"¿Porque no puedo ser como ella para ti?"_ Jamás significaré lo mismo... solo soy la vecina, una cómplice.

Soy una navaja mas pero con otro objetivo.

Soy la navaja sin filo.

No soy Lucy, nunca lo seré, pero ojala lo fuera...


End file.
